


Danse, danse, petit oiseau

by Lystopia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Après la guerre, Ginny Weasley refait sa 6e année à Poudlard.Quelqu'un fait vibrer son petit cœur, mais... ce n'est pas Harry Potter.





	Danse, danse, petit oiseau

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dance, dance, little bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832920) by [Lystopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia)



> Tout petit texte écrit dans le cadre du Christmas Challenge 2018. Le thème dont je me suis inspiré est "Notre-Dame des oiseaux".

« _Danse, danse, petit oiseau. Danse, danse, autour de moi. ___

____

_Danse, danse, petit oiseau. C'est avec joie que je t'ouvre mes bras._ »

____

Cette comptine, Ginny Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chantonner. Savait-elle d'où elle venait? Bien sûr. Rougissait-elle à la seule pensée que les paroles aient pu franchir ses lèvres? Oh, que oui. À chaque fois, elle suppliait son cerveau d'oublier. À chaque fois, la mélodie retrouvait son chemin. Elle était à ses côtés sous la douche, devant son déjeuner, durant son cours de potions du lundi, et celui de métamorphose du mercredi. Et le soir, avant de se laisser aller vers Morphée, la comptine poussait toujours Ginny vers ces mêmes bribes de souvenirs...

____

Des oiseaux virevoltant autour d'une jeune femme aux cheveux lumineux.

____

Des feuilles lui chatouillant le nez, celles du buisson derrière lequel Ginny s'était cachée pour observer la scène.

____

Cette sensation en elle, l'impression de renaître de ses cendres après des années de noirceur.

____

L'apparition subite des papillons. Un choc.

____

Et le rire de Luna Lovegood, évidemment si harmonieux à ses oreilles.

____

« _Elle est là, juste pour nous,_

____

_Notre-Dame des oiseaux._ »

____


End file.
